HTTYD- heart in synch
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: A story I made a long time ago, I posted this on another site. I may give this to someone, if you're interested them please send me a PM on where you plan to take this and I will see who will get this story.


**Hearts in synch.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD), All rights belong to Cressida Cowell**

Shortly after finding toothless on the burning boat Hiccup began to think things through, seeing a nearby shield on the ground he picked it up and told toothless to aim for the center. Doing as he said he fired a single blast of which bounced from the metal center and hit the lock on his stockade thus freeing him, he then used his incredible speed to grab Hiccup before the mast fell down on top of both of them from there he signaled Hiccup to get on to join his so called friends. Just before taking off he saw from the corner of his eye that his father was running up to him but Hiccup just tapped Toothless to take off before that, not too far off Astrid heard as Toothless let out his high pitched screech to warn the others. Suddenly the red death saw as the deadly nadder with Astrid on it was flying away it began to inhale both of them, with blinding speed and accuracy toothless fired a single shot into the green deaths mouth but the mere impact and explosion knocked Astrid off her nadder but luckily toothless caught her in the nick of time. "Did you get her" Hiccup asked Toothless who soon looked down at her as she gave him a smile of relief while he gave her a gummy smile, letting her down on the ground both Hiccup and Toothless began their plan of killing the red death by seriously getting it mad. After successfully enraging the massive dragon enough for it to take flight they then began to lead it away from the others, flying high into the clouds where toothless was nearly invisible to all except hiccup. Soon they began to blast many holes into the red deaths wings but soon the massive dragon grew tired of their little game and chose just to set the entire sky a blaze, seeing that toothlesses artificial tail began to burn thus they decided to take the next step. Zipping past the red death and nearly missing its jaws they began to lead it to their trap, fighting the wind both Hiccup and Toothless felt as the sweat slid down their foreheads waiting for the right time to go. "NOW" Hiccup shouted signaling Toothless to turn around a fire one last blast into the red deaths mouth while it gathered the flammable gas in its throat thus making it set its insides on fire, toothless then opened his wings to catch the up draft that helped them avoid the snapping jaws and soon avoiding all of the red deaths many spikes which were then consumed with an intense fire from it as it began to explode. Suddenly the artificial tail fin burned away and the two soon found themselves colliding with the red deaths club tail knocking Hiccup cold, diving into the flames the two were engulfed in the fire when suddenly a blinding light came of which Hiccup and Toothless were found to be surrounded by clouds that gave off a thunder and lightning every so often. As Hiccup regained himself he found that he stood before the almighty thunder god Thor along with many others, "What is going on here?" Hiccup said taking in everything he was seeing, Suddenly Toothless nudged him to look forward where hiccup stood before Thor himself, quickly bowing before him Hiccup awaited for the thunder god to tell him why he was brought before the mighty god. "Hiccup Haddock, You have been summoned in honor of doing what no other Viking had achieved since days of old. You have made a pact with a dragon that was never taught loyalty, companionship or even love yet you managed to reach him. As a reward for this deed and by staying truly loyal to him, the gods shall grant you both one wish within our power." The mighty thunder god said as Hiccup remained bowing, with a small smirk he began to think of what he could wish for from the gods, but as he shifted to Toothless he found that he should do the right thing.

"Almighty Thor The only wish I ask is for a home for all the dragons so that they may never have to stay with Vikings, I do say that they can come and go of their pleasing but only a dragon or a person deemed a guest of a dragon may enter the Island." From there Thor nodded at Hiccup and soon turned to toothless who looked up and began to make some highly strange growls that Hiccup could only figure were his way of communication, with a massive chuckle from the mighty thunder god and from the others surrounding them Hiccup figured that Toothless made a very unusual wish. "Dragon that has been one of the most unusual wishes we have ever heard but we shall grant your request, Be warned that you will have much responsibility on you so don't misuse our gift. We shall return you to where we took you but dragon your wish has been granted along with the knowledge of how to use it, Hiccup Haddock we will require time to grant your wish but the one who will have the knowledge of the location she be given to only you." From there Hiccup saw another flash of which he returned to being unconscious, Toothless opened his eyes from the flash and saw that the flames were just about to consume them both thus he grabbing Hiccup just before the flames could reach him but he failed to wrap up Hiccups left foot. A few minutes passed but before Toothless awoke to find his best friend in his arms, feeling the gift of the god he went through the vast knowledge he was given and found a highly unique ability, finding an open wound he licked up some of Hiccups blood to use his new ability. From the smoke toothless heard as the rest of Hiccups tribe began to approach, he picked up Hiccup and began to leave but as he stood up he dropped his flight gear. In the smoke as Stoick the vast called for his sons voice he soon saw a figure within the smoke stand up carrying something but looking closely he saw that it was Viking since the very shape told him that it had wings, a tail and many other things of which he could only guess. He then saw that it took off as he approached of which filled his heart with fear that maybe what stood in the smoke was an angel to guild his son to Valhalla, he soon stood in the spot where the being stood and saw upon the ground was the very flight gear the night fury was wearing when they brought him to the island. Beside the dragons flight gear sat the one thing that made Stoicks heart sink lower for there in the sand laid Hiccups fur vest charred thus telling him that his son most likely burned to death. "Oh, son. I'm so sorry for everything, I just wish I wasn't so thick headed then maybe you could be standing besides us. You warned me about that monster yet I dragged most of the village here, even after I chose to banish you for your treachery you still came to aid but in the end you paid the ultimate price." The rest of the villagers soon found Stoick on the ground and they could even see Toothlesses flight gear on the ground along with Hiccups fur vest in Stoicks arms. Astrid was brought to tears at the sight and was truly heartbroken at the sight, the one man to take her heart was gone from this world and she never even told him her feelings. Suddenly all the dragons that remained on the island with the Vikings began to act strange by looking up towards a pillar not too far from where everyone was standing, Astrid followed their gaze and to her surprise there standing on the top of the pillar was a being that she didn't recognize. "Look everyone on the pillar, there's something there and it looks like its holding something." She shouted thus getting the villages attention and got everyone to stare, Stoick grew wide eyed at what was on the pillar for there stood the same being that he saw not a few minutes ago within the smoke. "What in Odin's beard is that? I've never seen anything like that." Gobber the belch said as he joined the village in looking, soon the smoke disappeared to reveal a tall black scaled man with dragon wings, a tail, yellow green eyes and a similar head design as the night fury had.

Everyone was awe struck at the sight but what caught most of their attention was that in the creatures arms laid Hiccup unconscious to everything, at first Stoick and Astrid were relieved but they were soon filled with fear that maybe the creature before them was a demon ready to take Hiccup to Helheim gate. "Beast return my son this instant or so help me I will personally tear your head off!" Stoick shouted at the beast who just stood there staring at Hiccup with much care before he looked towards Stoick and gave him a disgusted look, from there they could guess it was trying to talk but only managed to make some weird growling sounds of which all the dragons seemed to understand but soon Astrid grew curious to what the creature said. She looked to it and asked what it planned to do with Hiccup of which the creature looked to her and gave a kind smirk, it then jumped from the pillar and walked up to her and stared her in the eyes. Astrid tried to put a tough front on but the creature merely looked at her then seeing into its eyes, she knew who this creature was. "Toothless is that you?" she said with a surprised tone of voice, of which the dragon gave her the same gummy smile he gave her when he caught her. She was awe struck to see the same night fury that put her in a tree, took her for a wild ride and even got her to open her heart to Hiccup was now a six foot tall, human like creature, she then looked to Hiccup and checked if he was alive of which she heard his heart beat. She looked to the others who were just about to pounce and attack the new toothless when she shouted that Hiccup was alive and that they shouldn't attack. Astrid looked to Toothless again and asked what he was going to do with him but instead of making the growling noises he took her hand and placed it to his head where she heard his thoughts. "I'm going to take him to his new home away from all of this but I have to do it soon because I didn't manage to get him in time. I won't return him to that foolish meat head of a creature to hurt my best friend so please understand." She heard she was about to ask another question when suddenly he backed up and began to fly back to the pillar, he turned around and let out one of the weirdest noises anyone had ever heard. All the dragons except the Nadder head that Astrid rode there on took flight of which so did toothless who then lead the dragons into the surrounding fog, all the Vikings of Berk stood there stunned but soon Chief Stoick approached Astrid to ask what did that thing do and why it took Hiccup. She gave a frown to him and said with the most respect in her voice that the creature was the night fury and that it was taking Hiccup to its home since he didn't trust anyone except her on Berk, Stoick shoulders dropped in heart ache knowing that because of him his son maybe lost to him forever. He then recollected himself and began to issue orders to the others to help them get off the island, Astrid soon walked to the Nadder head and began to scratch her chin thus relaxing her but in her mind she was wondering why she stayed while the other dragons left with toothless. Soon all the Vikings were busy fixing boats and gathering the dead, the other members of their group began to look to Astrid to get answers except Snotlout who only came to her to hit on her, after breaking his nose she began to answer their questions as they gathered pieces of wood that was too small to be used and scrapes of the masts to sew together to help get off the Island. By morning the Vikings had managed to build several boats to could hold everyone but leaving very little moving room, the only one who didn't have to ride on the boat was Astrid who rode her Deadly Nadder home. Just as she took off to head home her Nadder whom she named Stormfly started to act strange of which the Nadder gestured her to took to the right, she was awe struck when saw that Toothless and the other dragons were on a large Island close to the sun. She smiled and thanked Stormfly for showing her and let a single tear fall from her eye.

On the island one hundred yards away on a large Island where Toothless told the other dragons to meet him of which they all complied but they were all very curious to know why, toothless laid Hiccup upon the ground and began to talk to the dragons explaining why he called them all. "I called you all because I have an offer for you all that could end all our years of pain, I plan to create a new home for our kind but in order for me to create this home I will need all to help me." Toothless said to every dragon around him and waited for their responses of which they all stared at him with interested looks, it wasn't until the monstrous nightmare that came from the arena spoke up asking several questions. "Why did you ask the spike thrower to stay with the yellow haired female? She was the one who broke one of my fangs earlier today so why did you ask her to stay?" With a smirk Toothless explained that she only hit him because he pinned her mate to the ground though it wasn't his fault since the large hairy one was responsible for startling him, soon toothless turned to the other dragons but this time he picked up hiccup to ask them of something big. "My fellow sky rulers I ask that in exchange for giving you all a home free of the soft skinned hairy being that you all help me save the life one my best companion. He was the one who helped me destroy the great death, he was the one who chose to be my friend and it was he who gave me back my ability to fly when I lost my left tail fin. Please help me save his life, all I ask is for your help in the preparations along with the material I will need." Toothless held Hiccup in his arms waiting for their response in hope that it would help to persuade them into helping him, with a nod and a bow they all agreed to help save Hiccup. The first thing that Toothless did was ask several others to dig a hole in a boulder to fit Hiccups body and asked for several dragons to fill it with water, he then examined Hiccups destroyed leg of which he found would need to be fixed before it claimed his life. Soon a green Nadder came up to Toothless as he prepared Hiccup to tell him that word has spread fast to the Blade wings, Spinning teeth, Four heads, Water spitters, Screamers, Mimickers, Bone users and the Lightning riders. The Nadder told him that they wished to join in exchange for allowing them to take shelter on their new home, Toothless nodded yes but told the Nadder to tell them that they first must help him in his current task. Another hour passed and soon he was ready to begin the ritual to save his best friend but he was missing the final ingredient for his ritual to work, he then gathered one of every dragon and asked all but the terrible terrors for a small amount of blood of which they bleed into a large bowl he made from a rock. Going to the terrible terrors he looked to the leader and said that he would need something from them that would be more than blood, what he told them he required was a single one of them to be sacrificed of which would help to repair Hiccups leg. The leader agreed to give up a large green one of his species yet he showed little concern since he was more interested in finding food, rolling his eyes toothless picked up the terror and went straight to Hiccup of which he made a smaller bowl and drained some of Hiccups blood for another plan he had in his brain. At the stroke of night as every dragon tried to watch what Toothless was going to do and to know why he needed all those things but over just killing their boredom, it began with toothless laying Hiccup in the hole in the boulder of which he had filled with water with many different herbs and other stuff and began speaking in a weird tongue that neither dragon nor Viking could understand. He then grabbed the terror needed for sacrifices and placed it in the water which was now glowing green but the terror had no time to swim since the moment its scales it the water it was pulled under, Toothless then lifted Hiccups head and poured all of the dragons blood including his own down Hiccups throat and soon a flash of light came from Hiccup and in the blink of an eye everything went dark.

Back on Berk as Stoick and the others were just arriving to find all the Vikings who stayed behind running to the docks with many questions, though outside Stoick was thrilled that the war was over he was weeping inside for his sons disappearance. "I'm please to tell you that the traitor Hiccup left the village not long after they departed, I bet the little runt's dead by now." The local carpenter said to Stoick with much glee in his heart, unfortunately Stoick told everyone who stayed at the village while they went off to finish the war to come to the great hall of which most of the villagers thought he was going to explain the great battle between the dragons and them. As everyone gather in the great hall Astrid continued to fly on Stormflys to help clear her mind of the many things coursing through her mind, she eventually grew tired of the night sky and saw that storm fly was getting really tired of which she directed her to the cove where she saw Toothless for the first time. There in the cove she soon dismounted and watched as Storm fly walked to the water's edge and take a long drink from the small pool of water, she then sat on a rock looking to the night sky wondering whether or not Hiccup was seeing the same stars or even if she'll ever see his face again. With a several tears falling from her eyes she found that she finally found that out what that feeling in her heart were love, she found that she had fallen deeply in love with the Hiccup the worst dragon fighting Viking but the best dragon taming Viking. "How did all this happen Hiccup, was it when you took me on that first flight, when you showed just how determined you were to protect Toothless, when you saved me from falling to my death or was it when I kissed you that made these feelings come. It doesn't matter now since for I know, you could be far away with the other dragons." She said just before Storm fly came up to her and nuzzled her side trying to cheer her up, Astrid smiled a bit but then tried to figure out why did toothless tell storm fly to stay with me. Soon Astrid grew tired and mounted Storm fly to head home where hopefully no one would hurt her, to her surprise everyone was up at the great hall listening as the Vikings were busy telling of their heroics during the battle. She saw as many serving maids huddled around Snotlout as he told them many lies, as she lead Storm fly to a large supply of fish she took this time to go inside to hear all the lies and the great traitor hiccup had become. "I stood there on top of the great dragon and kept beating him with my hammer, I took out three of its eyes single handedly." She heard from Snotlout who then turned his attentions from the maids to her, she soon found chief Stoick sitting quietly as he stared at the charred fur vest Hiccup wore in his hands. "Say Astrid you wanna hang out with one of the great hero's from the final dragon war?" Snotlout asked her after he wrapped his arm around her shoulders but she turned around and hit him right in the face, "I was there too Snotlout, you just kept hitting it in the eyes until Ruffnut and Tuffnut saved your sorry butt from the top of its head. The one who was the true hero was Hiccup since he was the one who truly destroyed that monster dragon with the help of his dragon Toothless, heck because of how we treated Hiccup he left us to be with the dragons since they haven't hurt Hiccup for fun." She then walked over to the meat area and grabbed a piece of chicken and ate it alone, hearing her words helped Stoick gather his mind for what he was going to say next. "Everyone listen up I can't take it anymore so drop what you're all doing and fess up, we didn't do anything but make a monstrous dragon angry. The ones who truly saved the day were the younger Vikings Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut of which were lead by my son Hiccup who is a true hero. He fought that beast with his night fury and together they managed to kill it thus ending the war, unfortunately though once the smoke cleared the night fury took my son and almost all the other dragons with it to somewhere else away from us. So from here on out Hiccup shall no longer be our shame, he will be our hero." From there Stoick left the hall to his big empty home.

Before long Astrid left the great hall to join chief Stoick to have a talk, to her luck he wasn't too far so she managed to catch up to him. "You know you're not the only one who misses Hiccup, I did some pretty horrible things to him while he was here. I regret them all now and I fear that I may never be able to tell him just how sorry I am, but still thanks to Hiccup I have Storm fly even though I hurt her she still shows some signs that she cares for me." From there Astrid called her by whistling in a certain way, it only took a few minutes for Storm fly to leave the docks to get to Astrid where she showed much care and affection for her. "Still I have to say that if it wasn't for your son then most likely the tribe would have died on that Island today, plus I wouldn't have gotten to meet Storm fly here." She then mounted her and took off to an area she knew she could relax, it was late but still she grabbed her ax and went straight to the cove where Toothless stayed. Sure the cove was strange during the day but at night it was beautiful beyond words, she loved how the moon reflected into the water along with the star light but even with this all the beauty she still couldn't get Hiccup out of her mind. Not long after that she grew tired and wanted to leave but Storm fly had already fallen asleep and too tired to walk in the dark she snuggled close to Storm fly and drifted to sleep with strange dreams of what the day gave her. In the morning as she stretched her legs and checked on Storm fly who at the time was just getting up herself, she walked over to the water and tried to catch some fish but held no luck since the fish kept swimming away. With a snicker she mounted her and flew back to the village to get her the fish she oh so desired , though as soon as she entered the village they had the habit of running in terror but soon ignored her as she gathered the fish her new friend wanted to eat (after removing the eel of course). By lunch time Snotlout became the hit with all the girls except Ruffnut and Astrid due to the two of them knowing the truth to all his stories, she watched at how some of the younger kids looked to Tuffnut as a mighty warrior when in truth the only thing that was mighty about him was how bad he smelled. Fish legs was an idol to many with his vast new understanding of dragons even though all the dragons were disappearing, Ruffnut was busy helping around the village with gathering fire wood leaving Astrid curious to what she had to do besides scare off the boys who thought they had a chance with her but that turned out to mostly be Snotlout but still pretty annoying. Everything was fine until she noticed several Terrible terrors' go straight to the forge, she tapped Storm fly to head to the forge of which she did and upon arrival she saw that they were taking all of Hiccups drawings and ideas. Astrid tried to stop them but after a light yellow one said something to Storm fly of which made her stop Astrid from stopping them, she watched as they took all of Hiccups drawing and flew off with them to where ever the other dragons were. "Storm fly, why did you stop me? They were stealing all of Hiccups drawings, ideas, and his journals so I'm basically left with nothing to remember him." Astrid asked her and looked her right in the eye as she asked, Storm fly merely gestured to the forge where she saw something glimmering as sunlight peaked between several trees. Investigating the glimmer she found that the glimmer was something that either Gobber or Hiccup but soon found that it was too small and beautiful to be made by Gobber, she found a small necklace with a silver flower with a dragon head in the center on Hiccups desk. Astrid soon tried it on and found that it was beyond beautiful and truly accentuated her own beauty, as she left Gobber stopped her and asked why she stopped by of which she told him of the reason but soon left where she could go do some training to clear her mind since she soon found that her feelings for Hiccup had greatly deepened. Just before heading into the forest she was stopped by Snotlout who again asked her to join him for training, she refused by breaking his nose but soon found that she was upsetting Storm Fly and thus left to train.

Back on the island as Hiccup awaked to find his body felt better than he had ever felt since he was born, as he got up he found that his left foot had become green, scaly and had some very sharp claws on each toe. Freaking a little bit he backed up into a large black scaled creature of which he thought was Toothless but to his great dismay it wasn't, he soon backed up to find all of the dragons looking up at him of which he saw many of the dragons that he had only read about. "Oh sweet Odin what is going on here and why are all these dragons here?" Hiccup asked to himself but soon was answered by the black scaled creature, it placed its scaly hand on his shoulder then gestured for him to sit down of which he did but not without caution. "Hiccup all the dragons are here because I asked them to join us, they're here because you did what we thought none of the soft skinned ones could ever do. You touched a fire-breathers heart not only that but you managed to touch the heart of a night death, because of that you helped me to become this being that stands before you." Hiccup was at first clueless until he looked closely at the creatures eyes, he found that the creature was his friend Toothless in a human like form but also mostly dragon like. "Okay Toothless if that's the cases then could you please tell me how you became like that because it's a little weird to me though I got to say you look beyond cool." With a smirk he gladly answered His best friends question but first he asked a scoldren to toss him a fish, he gladly ate the fish as it squirmed around his claws but still he showed great pleasure in the taste. "Remember that incident as we entered the great deaths exploding body, well we were both offered a wish of which you wished for a home for all the dragons while mine was to be a demy god that would be the bridge to both the sky rulers and the soft skins. Using the new knowledge that fills my head I made a potion that saved your life while also making you part fire-breather like me though your more soft skin than I am, still like me you can change back and forth between forms though I needed some of your blood to gain this while you've already drank every tribe of dragons blood." Hiccup was shocked but then asked if anything else happened but soon heard the voice of Thor as he looked to the sky, the god of thunder had come to tell him that his wish has been finished and it was time for him to receive the key to the hidden Island where dragons could live in peace. Soon a strange marking appeared on his chest of which he examined with much curiosity but soon heard as the thunder god told him that the Island is several miles due east into the thick fog, with great thanks to them they left of which Hiccup told Toothless the news and he shouted it to the others dragons of which they shouted with great pleasure. Soon Toothless morphed into his dragon form and asked Hiccup to get on to help him lead them all to their new home, to his surprise all the dragons followed very thorough and upon entering the fog they felt a little fear but once they reached their destination they were over joyed. Soon after arriving on the Island with so many dragons hiccup felt compelled to ask Toothless to teach him how to use his new abilities of which he could use them to help the other dragons, just before he could utter a single word a few Terrible terror came to Toothless with many pieces of paper that Hiccup knew where from the forge. "Okay why are these here and what exactly are we going to do here, I mean come on what plan do you have here Toothless?" Hiccup asked Toothless as he morphed back to that other form, with a weird noise coming from him that Hiccup could only guess was a chuckle but then he came to Hiccup and told him his plan. "My friend the thing I want to establish is for a sky-ruler tribe here, I plan to make all the others like me though you and I will have to teach them how to walk on two legs and talk you language. I plan to have you be my second in command but seeing you care for that place of many metal things and smell of ash, I figured that you would want your own area like that here."

The two friends continued to chat for hours not knowing that the entire dragon's species were busy locating their spots to call their territory, to no surprise the monstrous nightmares claimed the area closest to the geysers whiles the scaldrens and the thunderdrums claimed to warm water around the Island. Not long after that Hiccup was content with all of Toothlesses answers he took his papers of which he began to go through them to see if any could be handy to the island, he then took a long stick from a nearby tree and drew a large rectangle then told toothless everything he would need to make the black smith hut he wanted. "Just wait Hiccup until I make the other sky rulers like me, though they won't have the same abilities but they will still have all their own sky ruler abilities." Toothless then walked up to hiccup and placed his scaly hand on his shoulder, Hiccup then looked to him to see what he meant. "Hiccup what I need is just a small amount of blood from you, you see I need the blood of the soft skinned ones to make the sky rulers become like me. No worries though I will make just a small cut on your hand and place the blood into this." Toothless then held up a small rock that he had shaped into a bowl, Hiccup raised an eyebrow to the bowl yet he tried to figure out how Toothless made the bowl. "Okay and what exactly are you going to cut me with, I know for a fact that you wouldn't want to use your teeth because it may be highly uncomfortable." Toothless then picked up hiccups hand and used his claw to cut his hand, with tremendous speed he placed the small bowl under Hiccups hand and gathered as much blood as he could. "Hey Toothless I'm curious to ask this but if it's all the same to you, would you like me to teach the other dragons on how to become a village. I mean if they become like you then I can introduce many things to them that could be highly useful concepts to them, like homes, trade, maybe even clothing but we'll just have to see how that goes'." Toothless then gave him a gummy grin then patted him on the back, he then began to think of the other ingredients that he would need to make enough potion. He began to gather what he needed while Hiccup went around examining the other species of dragon beginning with the whispering deaths who seemed just as curious about him as he was of them, hiccup noticed that their eyes had no pupils thus telling him that they must stay under ground. Looking closely at the leader ne noticed that it had a pebble lodged in between a tooth in its third row and the gums, gesturing that he was no threat he moved in to pull the pebble free of its gums. Afterwards the leader seemed to be highly grateful thus making all the other come to him showing their teeth so that he could help them, he soon finished the last whispering deaths teeth and soon began to explain to them about Toothlesses plan of which he explained that if they become like him then they could clean their teeth themselves. The leader of the Whispering Deaths looked at hiccup of which he thought over what he said and soon agreed to become like Toothless, hiccup then asked them if they would be willing to create a village made of a conglomeration of all the species of dragons but he then told them that they would need a job if they agreed. Suddenly the leader of them made a strange noise that was directed to another whispering death, a few minutes later the same one came back from its hole and dropped a large boulder of which Hiccup found to be iron ore. Hiccup agreed that they had a deal and soon walked towards the snap trap's territory of which wasn't hard to do since he only had to follow the smell of chocolate, upon arriving they each stared at hiccup with much interest as they haven't seen a Viking in a very long time ago. He began to speak to them asking if he would be allowed to see the leader of their species of which he found to be the largest one, he began to try to ask if they had any issues that he could solve for them of which proved to trouble scratching the back of their heads.

Hiccup then repeated the process and told them of his idea for a village made of all the dragons, he then explained that they would need a job if they did so thus they demonstrated that they could gather all of the scales and claws that are shed. It wasn't that long before he went to the coast where he approached the Scaldren of which carefully approached him but they made sure that they were filled with water before they got too close, the first Scaldren that came to him caught his scent and soon backed off and waited for what he had to say. "I came here to talk to you about becoming like Toothless, you see if you do that than your species will have more room to live. Of course it's your choice but it will be highly helpful to my plan to merge the clans together, but if you choose to then you will need a job to do." The Scaldren then grabbed him by his fur vest and pulled him to an underwater cave that had air but Hiccup could only guess to why they made their nest in the cave but he was soon approached by the largest Scaldren, he could only guess to why it continued to stare at him but just as Hiccup was about to talk he was sprayed with a tremendous amount of water that reeked of fish guts. "Oh great I guess you're preparing me for lunch or something, but hey I guess I needed a bath since I haven't bathed since my final in dragon training." He said to himself but soon the leader of the Scaldren nudged him to speak of which he repeated himself, in the end of Hiccups little speech he was found that the Scaldren could help in gathering fish. Not long after that he asked for a ride back to land or at least for a ride to the Thunderdrums nest, unfortunately for him their nest was located just downstream near the deeper water of which made him almost run out of air. Just before he blacked out he caught the sound of a Thunderdrum screaming, when he awoke he found himself on a mossy wet cave floor while with three Thunderdrum sniffing him. Not long after that he carefully approached them asking for their leader of which they gestured for him to follow him, it didn't seem like a long walk but still his new foot bugged him. They soon stopped in front of a slightly smaller Thunderdrum who sat on top of a boulder, at first Hiccup was curious to this but soon got his answer when it let out a roar so loud that the entire cave shook. Again hiccup spoke again about the species becoming like Toothless and if they wanted to help him with his plans, the job they showed was that they could be the village alarm system and communications. It took about twenty minutes for a Thunderdrum to take him back to the shore of which hiccup planned to go to the Timber jacks, to his big surprise they were highly excited to become like Toothless and to help him make the village. When hiccup asked them for the reason for their excitement they told him that they wanted to have arms so that they could scratch their itches, hiccup soon asked them what job could they provide but got his answer when then cut up a large tree to make a nest. Hiccup soon found himself in the changelings nest though they only asked that if they became a part of his village then they wanted to be allowed to watch him so that they could learn more about him, their purpose would be to gather information on others. He soon found that the bone nappers nest were located in the largest crack in the ground, they agreed to join if they could have all of the dead dragons in the future. The final species of dragons were the skrill who seemed interested in him because he tamed Toothless thus they tried to figure out if he had some special ability or something, they were soon let down but found that Hiccup was truly a good human since he saw a small skrill that had a large cut on its leg and he managed to cover the wound. Later after he asked them if they were willing to become like Toothless and if they wanted to help with his plan, they agreed but they wanted to help keep the peace around the village if it's established. From there Hiccup found himself back at the hill top he and Toothless were at, he looked towards the sun and began to think about his past but also he thought about Astrid.

Back on berk the villagers had come to except Astrid's partner and friend Storm fly the Deadly nadder, each day was pretty much the same thing. Each morning the two of them would train until the afternoon when Astrid went to the docks to get some fish for Storm fly of which only took a couple of minutes, they would then fly around the island until sun set and to take a break the two of them would rest in Hiccups old cove to just relax. By night fall Astrid would stare at the moon feeling the Hiccup shaped hole in her heart and unknown to her she would shed a single tear, Storm fly would try to cheer her up by nuzzling her side which proved to make her smile a bit and soon the two of them would head back to the village. On one particular day as Astrid came by the dock to pick up some fish for her friend she was soon joined by Snotlout who still had flocks of maidens chasing after him, he again tried to flirt with her but to no avail. "You know Astrid I figured that since you wanted to be the best than you'd want to have the best." He said as he flexed his arms to show off his muscles, she merely rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but Snotlout blocked her in and waited to hear her answer. "Listen closely Snotlout because I will not repeat myself to you again, I will never date you or be your girlfriend so long as I live. I would rather walk up to a starving monstrous nightmare than date you, so either you get out of my way or I'll break that disgusting bubble you call a nose again." She then pushed her way past him and rejoined Storm fly who at the time was sniffing the forge apron that Hiccup used to wear, Astrid couldn't help by laugh but still she felt deep emptiness without him around. She soon met up with Fish legs who at the time was busy rewriting the dragon manual replacing several dragons' information, she greeted him but he showed very little concern to his surroundings but he soon came back from his work when he bumped into a pole in the carpenter's workshop. Astrid soon took Storm fly out to fly around of which she saw the twins arguing again over which dragon was better, she tapped Storm fly to stop by them so that she could talk them. The two of them stopped just as Storm fly touched the ground but they still had to admit that Astrid truly was the most awesome Viking on berk, she soon dismounted and asked them which dragons were they arguing over much to her surprise they were arguing over whether or not the zipple back was better or the deadly nadder were better. She told them both that both dragons have their ups but they also have their downs so they should stop arguing before she told Storm fly to use them as target practice, after the two of them took off running she soon remounted Storm fly and went straight to the cove where she sat on a boulder looking towards the water wondering why Toothless took Hiccup. She soon walked up to Storm fly and rested her head on her leg and watched the clouds go by, unknown to her she soon found herself drowsy and soon drifting to sleep. In her dream she was with Hiccup on Toothlesses back flying all over again but this time she felt true love for him, suddenly she blinked and found herself on the ground with Hiccup waving good-bye to her and fading into darkness. She awoke with a fright and tears streaming down her face she soon looked to her sleeping nadder and hugged her, suddenly a terrible terror snuck up on her and handed her a note from Hiccup. The note asked her one thing and it told her that she would see him again but she didn't know when, she looked to the moon and smiled and whispered to the cool night air "Yes Hiccup I will wait for you.

To be continued if you all want it to be.


End file.
